


Shaving Cream

by MirandaJ



Series: World's Worst Dadtective [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alfred sass, Batdad, Bruce is stupid, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I just want to see them happy, I love him, No proofreading, OOC, Teen Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaJ/pseuds/MirandaJ
Summary: Dick has never learned how to shave, he's got a good teacher though.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: World's Worst Dadtective [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Shaving Cream

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had this idea for a story where Bruce teaches Dick how to shave and they have this cute little father/son moment.
> 
> Also what is it with me and getting hygiene products stuffed into my batdad stories? 
> 
> Have some awesome holidays guys and enjoy!

It was a bright and lovely Sunday afternoon at the Wayne Manor, the summer heat was eased by the light breeze of the hills, it peaked through the windows making Bruce roll over on his massive bed to see the light shine on Selina's skin. He smiled, not with his flat lips, no, with his bright blue eyes and relaxed cheeks. She flung one eye open and stroke his face gently. 

"I think you should shave." Selina chuckled.

The woman got up and disappeared into the bathroom, Bruce went back to sleep for he knew he wouldn't be seeing her anymore that day. 

An hour or so later Bruce got up himself and headed to the bathroom, before the mirror he touched his chin feeling the growing hair scratch his fingers. 

"Yeah, I definitely need to shave." He said to himself going through the drawers of the vanity to find some shaving cream.

Oddly enough, for the second time this month, he didn't, even though he was sure Alfred had bought them both times. 

"Alfred." Bruce called knowing the elder was probably by the next door cleaning the upstairs rooms like he did every afternoon. 

  
  
  
  


**_About a week earlier…_ **

A rough night, yes that's what it had been, well lately every night was a rough one, Bruce couldn't help but wonder watching fourteen years old Dick sleep, even in his sleep his face was uptight and angry, nothing like the boy Bruce had met 5 years ago. These days had been different from the early ones, when Dick was a bright sunshine, spreading laughter and joy and all of his cuteness even if he was fighting the worst villains. It had been going on for a while if Bruce really stopped to think about it, Dick had never been the most obedient boy, that was true, but the arguments and fights, the dangerous and provocative stunts, even the anger of nowadays was something Bruce couldn't comprehend. 

Dick shifted on the bed letting go of his scowl for a while and Bruce finally decided to get his own rest. When Bruce woke up the next morning and went into bathroom to shave both his shaving cream and electric razor, or any of the cartridge razors, were nowhere to find. Maybe Alfred had taken it to clean and his cream had gone empty, Bruce thought to himself skipping the routine and proceeding to get ready for breakfast. 

At the breakfast table, Dick's unusual silence had long on become a common thing but this morning that was something else bothering Bruce. With a quick eye scan on the boy he finally saw the fresh cut just above his upper lip, strange, Bruce didn't remember that cut from last night encounter with criminals but then again recently Dick was making sure to not let Bruce know of his injuries especially the minor ones. He watched the boy look to the sides then again to his scrambled eggs without really eating any of it.

"Everything okay chum?" Bruce tried asking. 

Dick grunted and rolled his eyes and walked away from both his breakfast and Bruce in his half messy school uniform. Bruce sighed and shook his head. 

"I should pack these eggs for the young Master to take out." Alfred spoke and if Bruce wasn't, well, Bruce he would've jumped startled. "Perhaps I should pack a real conversation as well, don't you think Master Bruce?" The butler stared straight into Bruce's eyes with a single eyebrow raised. 

  
  
  
  


**_Now…_ **

Sometime into waiting Alfred to appear on his doorway, Bruce gave up, he could shave later anyways. So he made his way down the stairs for a late lunch, in the kitchen, not only, he found a couple cucumber sandwiches but also an angry Dick Grayson sitting by the counter rubbing a cut on his left cheek. He sat down on the stool next to Dick and took a bite of his cucumber sandwich watching as the boy ignored his. Bruce pondered how he should start the conversation since all of his last approaches had been either ignored or ended up in arguments, so he decided to go directly to the point. 

"Is something happening that you need to tell me about Dick?" He asked in mildly stern tone. "You've been showing up with these cuts all over your face and it's getting me a little concerned." He completed explaining the question. 

"Nothing is happening Bruce." Dick said sarcastically mimicking the man's tone. "Just leave me alone." He pushed his sandwich and stormed out of the kitchen. 

"What's going on with that boy?" Bruce couldn't help but ask himself loudly. 

"What goes on with all of them Master Bruce." Alfred answered appearing out of thin air cleaning their plates. 

"Well whatever it is, it is a mystery to me." He said making elder sigh. "Uh- also Alfred, would you happen to know where my shaving cream and razors are? I'm sure we had replaced them when they were lost last week but it seems like they keep disappearing." 

"Perhaps someone else needs to shave in this house sir." Alfred hinted making sure to look directly at Bruce, who squinted his eyes in pure confusion and Alfred sighed once more. 

"What?" Bruce asked quizzically at the sigh. 

"At what age did you start shaving sir?" 

"Hmm I don't know, about fourteen or fifteen." He answered not really understanding the question until he looked back into Alfred's eyes. "Oh! You mean… Dick? He has no more than a few strings of hair on his face, he can just pull them out." And that made it for Alfred he had to facepalm.

"Or maybe someone needs to teach him what to do Master Bruce." Alfred regained his composure. "The boy doesn't need the guidance of a mentor but rather the help of a father sir." 

"Oh, alright." Bruce got up and headed out. "Uh- Alfred." He called from the doorframe. "Thank you." 

"And they dare to call him greatest detective." Alfred muttered under his breath shaking his head at the now empty door. 

Upstairs Bruce walked up the hallway to Dick's bedroom, the door was closed but he chose to knock and peak in with his head, hopefully Dick wouldn't shove him out. He was lying lazily on the carpet typing on his phone and only turned his head to scowl at Bruce's patronizing 'hey'.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Well I could but I need your help with something." Bruce said trying to sound somewhat serious to get Dick engaged in it. 

"It's still early what happened?" Dick asked promptly getting up, Bruce made a hand sign for him to come forward and Dick followed him into the bathroom. "What are we doing in my bathroom?"

As Bruce suspected, there was the shaving cream right beside the sink and next to the razors. He noticed Dick's head facing down in embarrassment as he took one of the cartridge razors in his hand and looked at the tools scattered around the top of the double vanity. 

"Hmm, that doesn't seem right." Bruce said and smiled to Dick who barely looked up. 

"I think we should start by washing our faces with some warm water." The man said turning on the faucet and checking his face on the mirror. "Come." He winked to Dick and the boy followed his moves by the other sink still a little apprehensive. 

Bruce grabbed the shaving brush and applied the cream on his face with circular motions, making sure to see if Dick was watching. "Now you do it." He handed the brush to Dick. "Try to get a thick layer huh, but make it uniform." He directed. 

For a second both of them looked in the mirror and Dick cracked out a laugh at their matching foamy beard. Bruce didn't try to hide his own chuckles as he picked a couple of razors and handed one to Dick. 

"Now we are going to press it to the skin." Bruce started not taking his eyes off of Dick. "Hey, not too hard, try and press it gently and move it downwards." He said demonstrating with his own face. "Go slow and smoothly, you have to be careful with the razor because you don't want to cut yourself okay?" Bruce adverted seeing Dick watch him. 

They kept on with it for several minutes with Bruce casually tipping Dick on what to do and sharing chuckles and funny remarks with each other. They finished it up and washed their faces with some cold water and Dick gave Bruce a giant grin over the mirror and just before drying his face with a towel, the boy shook his head like a dog throwing water all over Bruce. 

"You little brat." Bruce laughed and went to catch him but the boy slipped out of the bathroom. "Hey you gotta help clean this up." Bruce called starting to organize the items himself.

As Bruce was finishing cleaning the vanity Dick looked up to him with a bittersweet smile. 

"My dad used to shave every morning too because of the job, like you do." Dick said grabbing one of the razors. "He said that someday he would teach me, because that was something fathers teach sons." His voice lowered at each word. 

Bruce set his tools aside and closed the gap between himself and Dick. "I'm sorry." He said giving the boy's head a small sniff. "Still, I'm glad I got to teach it to you." Bruce said and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

Dick tightened the hug and whispered: "Me too, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and if you did leave me a review <3


End file.
